Kira
by Amira Devant
Summary: Light's not Kira but on the team. They are closing in on Kira and when they do catch him there is more than one disbelieving look. Kira is a geek and...


Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Summary: Light's not Kira but on the team. They are closing in on Kira and when they do catch him there is more than one disbelieving look. A drabble that was bouncing around in my mind. It's funny.

~0~0~0~

Light Yagami sighed as he once again shifted in his, albeit comfortable, seat. He had been sitting for way too long. 'Then again,' he mused, 'I should be used to this considering how long we have been on this case.'

The Kira Investigation Team, led by L himself, was on it's forth month of investigating. It was difficult to catch someone who could kill by heart attack. But they had all but narrowed the section of Kanto to one neighbourhood. It seemed that Kira was not the smartest crayon in the box as L used the broadcasting trick again.

At first, L had been convinced that Kira was someone with ties to the NPA, leading top Light being the suspect for more than a few weeks.

Shaking his head, Light sighed. This drew a look from L, who was seated next to him. "That was the seventeenth time in the last half an hour that Light-kun has sighed. Is Light-kun alright?"

Light shot L a glare. He was, in Light's opinion, the most irritating person in the world. L has suspected that Light was Kira, considering Light's hacking skills genius abilities. And the resources Light could access. In fact, L had bugged his room and chained them together!

In the end, L had to admit that the chances of Light being the killer were nil. (After finding out Light's deep, dark secret that the boy had been trying so desperately to hide. The reason for his links to Misa Misa, Mikami and even Penbar.)

But it the anticipation that was getting to Light. His knee was bouncing as he tapped the surface of the desk. L shot him an amused look.

"We will catch Kira soon, Light-kun. The team is getting in position and I'm merely waiting for my expert to give him the address of the hack."

Kira was a hacker. That was how he got his information on the criminals and the cases. A pretty good Hacker but nowhere the Elite that L knew.

Light did not react apart from another glare.

L's computer beeped. L opened the encrypted e-mail and a smirk fell on his lips. Light grinned as he stood up. L followed his lead.

"Let's go."

~0~0~0~

The team stared at the kid that they arrested. He looked like the average geeky Japanese student. Nothing amazing for significant. But he used something called the Death Note to kill. But that was another matter on it's own.

Currently they were staring at his file.

"You're kidding, right?" Masuda muttered as he stared in shock at file. Even Soichiro Yagami said nothing. The kid was the same age as his own son. That was chilling but as even he had a hard time comprehending what was happening.

L stood with Light next to him as they stared through the one way mirror window into the interrogation room.

"Did you guess this?" Light asked half-shocked, half exasperated.

L shook his head, "This was beyond my comprehension. I seemed to have undervalued his ego."

"So he started those forums and posts and websites himself?"

L nodded absentminded, "And then let the internet do the work for him." L's black orbs slid over to Light and he grinned slightly, "On the bright side," here Light looked disbelieving, "you have a twist for the ending of your next award winning book."

Light snorted, "Under what genre? Detective mystery, biography, fantasy or supernatural?"

"Well, time to interrogate Kira," L said suddenly after a moment of silence, "Coming?"

Light nodded eager for the chance to pick the mind of the biggest mass murderer of the twenty-first century. But he couldn't help but mutter as the walked towards the door, "I can't believe he used his real name…"

~0~0~0~

End.

Just an idea of if Light wasn't Kira and someone else was. I thought, what would their name be? Then it got stuck: what if Kira's name was Kira. :P

For my friend Kira!

Amira Devant


End file.
